


After Christmas party

by torri_jirou



Series: Синие колокольчики [5]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они поссорились сразу после католического Рождества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Christmas party

Мы поссорились почти сразу после католического Рождества. Совершенно по-идиотски получилось. Я решил убраться в квартире пораньше, потому что потом у нас концерты перед самым новым годом, некогда будет. Тащил коробки с фотографиями через гостиную и споткнулся о провод. Рассадил себе лоб об угол котацу, все фотки, разумеется, рассыпались. Но самое ужасное, я сшиб гитару Каору, она тоже ударилась о котацу и у нее отломились два колка.  
В этот самый момент пришел Каору.  
Как увидел, не разуваясь, к своему сокровищу кинулся. И сразу же закатил скандал. О, я и половины таких ругательств не знал, оказывается. По сравнению с ними эпитет "криворукий дегенерат" можно было считать комплиментом. Я все понимаю, гитара — это святое. Сам кого угодно за нее порву. Но ведь не сломалась же, даже не поцарапалась, и струны на месте. А колки заменить можно. Что ж так орать-то? Я себе чуть голову не проломил, когда упал, так он даже не заметил, что у меня кровь идет.  
В конце концов, мне надоело в тридцатый раз как заведенному повторять: "Каору-прости-меня-пожалуйста-я-не-нарочно-мы-все-починим" и я ушел. Может я и бестолочь ущербная, но оттого, что мне это пятьдесят раз скажут, умнее не буду. Сцен с укладыванием чемоданов, я устраивать не стал, взял только ключи от своей квартиры, телефон и деньги. Если не ошибаюсь, Каору мне вслед крикнул: "Ну, и проваливай!"  
Настроение было преотвратное. Хорошо еще, что я по странному суеверию не стал раньше окончания срока аренды, от квартиры отказываться. Не хотелось даже представлять, что я сейчас пытался бы навязаться к кому-нибудь в гости, а потом еще объяснял, почему мне некуда деваться.  
Перед домом завернул в супермаркет, затарился продуктами под зявязку. До концертов все равно делать нечего, буду есть и смотреть телевизор.  
Вот только есть совсем не хотелось. И смотреть телевизор тоже...  
Он позвонил на следующий день после обеда, я как раз лениво грыз чипсы и тупо смотрел какую-то детскую передачу. Каору помолчал немного, потом осторожно спросил:  
— Злишься?  
— Да что ты, разве ущербные бестолочи способны на душевные терзания? — съязвил я.  
— Прости меня. Просто... у нас проблемы серьезные были, Иноуэ меня задавил совсем. Я был не прав, что так сорвался.  
У него был убийственно виноватый голос, но я все еще не мог угомониться:  
— О, так мне можно считать себя польщенным? Срываются ведь обычно на самых близких.  
— Зачем ты так, ведь знаешь... Тошия, возвращайся, пожалуйста.  
— Я подумаю.  
— Слушай, ну... Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал обижаться?  
Каору терпеть не может просить прощения. Уже то, что он сказал, можно было считать подвигом. Я хотел ответить, что все нормально, больше не обижаюсь и скоро приеду, но случайно бросил взгляд на экран телевизора. А там мальчики-зайчики отплясывали хороводом вокруг их заячьего домика. Какая шлея мне под хвост попала, не знаю, но вместо демонстрации всепонимания и всепрощения, я брякнул:  
— Нарядишься зайчиком, прощу.  
— Совсем сдурел! — возмутился Каору и бросил трубку.  
Я фыркнул, подумаешь, какие мы гордые и снова уставился в телевизор. Но настроение неудержимо лезло вверх. Это фигня, что он бросил трубку. Главное, что позвонил и теперь можно спокойно возвращаться. Сегодня еще тут побуду, чтобы он не зазнавался особо, а завтра приеду.  
Где-то часов в десять, когда я уже думал, то ли спать лечь пораньше, то ли все-таки взять и поехать домой, раздался звонок в дверь. Соседи, наверное.  
Я открыл дверь и обомлел — на пороге стоял и курил заяц. Модный такой заяц в строгом пальто нараспашку и с длинным белым шарфом на шее. В костюме-тройке, с галстуком-бабочкой и лакированных ботинках. И такой весь... ушастый!  
— Ну, долго ты еще будешь меня на пороге держать? — прошипел Каору, стряхивая пепел на пол, — Ждешь, когда соседи появятся?  
Тут, как по заказу, в соседней двери щелкнул замок и Каору ринулся в квартиру, чуть не сбив меня с ног.  
— Зааайчик! Ушааастенький! — провыл я с восторгом и, мешая Каору раздеться, полез щупать его уши. То есть его заячьи ухи. Они были черные, пушистые и такие мягонькие, что я остановиться не мог, тискал их и тискал.  
— Пусти, дай разуться, — попросил Каору, пальто он умудрился как-то снять и даже повесить на вешалку.  
Тут меня осенила еще одна идея, я заглянул ему за спину, задрал пиджак и стал ощупывать брюки.  
— Ты что делаешь? — обалдел он.  
— Хвост ищу. У зайцев должен быть хвост! — ответил я, но завершить поиски мне не дали.  
— Я тебе сейчас такой хвост покажу! — рыкнул Каору, схватил меня за горло и прижал к стене.  
Тяжело смеяться, когда тебя пытаются задушить, но блин, он такой смешной был. Физиономия сердитая, уши торчат! У одного уха кончик вперед загнулся, от этого Каору еще более воинственным выглядел.  
— Покажи, конечно, а то я не нашел, — прохрипел я сквозь смех, — мне много не надо, всего лишь маленький пушистый хвостик.  
Каору хотел что-то ответить, но вдруг отпустил меня, посерьезнел и коснулся пальцами ссадины на лбу. Правда, сказал совсем другое:  
— У тебя поесть что-нибудь найдется? Полдня за этими ушами бегал, нигде не мог найти.  
Я оставил его разуваться и пошел к холодильнику, искать, чем можно накормить Каору. Сначала я думал рамен ему по-быстрому заварить. А потом мой взгляд упал на упаковку, которую я вчера в тележку кинул на автомате совершенно. Вот, именно то, что надо! Лучше и придумать нельзя!  
— Угощайся, заинька! — я вошел в комнату с угощением.  
Когда Каору увидел перед собой полную тарелку тщательно вымытых морковок, он так на меня посмотрел, что я подумал — сейчас или в голову мне этими морковками запустит, или просто уйдет.  
Однако он молча затушил в пепельнице сигарету, взял с тарелки верхнюю морковину и, усевшись перед котацу, принялся сосредоточенно хрумкать. У него это так заразительно получалось, что я тоже захотел и потянулся к моркови. Только Каору хлопнул меня по руке и забрал тарелку себе на колени.  
— Иди мясо ешь. Сырое. Крокодил несчастный, — буркнул он, и дальше морковью захрустел.  
Я на него насмотреться не мог. Нет, костюмы Каору всегда шли, но уши. Уши! Это было зрелище, перед которым меркли все годы нашего вижуализма.  
Подобравшись поближе, я стащил с Каору пиджак. Но в жилетке и рубашке он так выглядел, так выглядел, что вообще! Я не выдержал, полез к нему и опять получил по рукам. Каору отпихнул меня, сказал строго: «Я ем!» и надкусил последнюю морковку.  
Мне оставалось только круги вокруг него нарезать и любоваться. Но я придумал. Сначала подкрался и вытащил запонки из манжет. Потом сел позади него и стал чесать за ушком. За заячьим ушком. Потом пощипывать за ухо настоящее. А потом пролез у него под руками и расстегнул жилетку. Вот только с рубашкой загвоздка вышла – галстук мешал.  
— Как он тут у тебя расстегивается? – я придвинулся вплотную и стал возиться с галстуком.  
Но все время отвлекался на губы Каору, а когда он облизнулся, мне стало вообще не до галстука.  
— Заинька, пойдем в кроватку, а? – выдохнул я, когда смог, наконец, оторваться от Каору.  
— Зоофил, — доверительно сообщил он мне свое мнение.  
— Ага, — согласился я, — И фетишист. Пойдем, а? Пока я насильником не стал.  
Каору попытался встать и я тоже, но я висел на нем, снова пытаясь поцеловать, и у нас ничего не получилось. Мы, каким-то замысловатым образом, все же, добрались до спальни, растеряв по пути половину вещей. Где-то там же остались и уши, но нам было уже не до них, я с Каору носки стаскивал, а он с меня свитер сразу вместе с футболкой.  
Мне было его мало. Мы целовались как чокнутые, прижимались друг к другу, будто не полтора дня не виделись, а целый год и все равно мне было мало.  
В бок впилось что-то острое. Зарычав от возмущения, я стал стаскивать с Каору брюки, а он, мешая мне, полез в карман и достал смазку. Зажал тюбик в кулаке и смотрел, кусая губы, как я спешно выпутываюсь из оставшейся на мне одежды.  
Я даже не смог как следует его подготовить, он так бешено мотал головой из стороны в сторону, так яростно насаживался на мои пальцы, что выдержка отказала моментально. И снова мне было его мало. Я прижался к нему, чтобы чувствовать, как при каждом движении твердые соски касаются кожи. Каору дышал редкими, рваными выдохами, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, упирался затылком в подушку, пытаясь приподняться, выгибался мне навстречу. Его пальцы беспомощно царапали простыню.  
— Обними меня, — попросил я,  
— Нет, я…  
— Обними. Крепче.  
Он послушался, обнял. Сцепил ноги за моей спиной, сжал бедра. Это мешало двигаться, но так было лучше всего. Я обхватил его одной рукой за шею, вторую умудрился просунуть между нашими животами. Сначала я целовал его, толкаясь языком в такт со своими движениями. Потом, когда перестало хватать дыхания, прижался щекой к его щеке. И отпустил себя, почувствовав, что он весь сжался, задрожал, застонал во весь голос.  
Каору расслабился, выпуская меня, поморгал немного, с каждым разом все медленнее открывая глаза, и заснул. Не удивлюсь, если прошлой ночью, он совсем не спал.  
Я, все-таки, сделал над собой усилие, поднялся, чтобы дойти до ванной. Не люблю бумажными салфетками вытираться. Принимать душ было лень, я просто вытерся мокрым полотенцем. Спину саднило. Повернувшись к зеркалу, я полюбовался на длинные царапины, исполосовавшие спину. У Каору опять будет виноватый взгляд. Никак не хочет поверить, что мне это нравится. Не боль, нет. Боль это ерунда, я даже не чувствую порой, как сегодня вот. Просто, когда Каору так теряет голову, он полностью раскрывается и я чувствую, что он принадлежит мне одному и никому больше.  
Вдруг показалось, что во всей квартире разом открыли окна и двери, так стало холодно. А я только представил на секунду, что мы могли бы не помириться. Вот не позвонил бы Каору или я не захотел с ним разговаривать. И ничего бы у нас ним больше не было, ни секса, ни ужинов вдвоем, ни ушей этих заячьих ради меня. Встречались бы только перед концертами или на записи, кивали бы друг другу холодно.… Мне так страшно стало, что я схватил полотенце и помчался в спальню, как будто Каору мог исчезнуть за несколько минут.  
Он спал на боку, по-детски положив ладони под щеку. Я вытер его как можно осторожнее, чтобы не разбудить. Укрыл нас обоих одеялом, обнял его, поцеловал в макушку и заснул, совершенно успокоившись.

Утром, сквозь сон я услышал, как Каору тихо разговаривает по телефону и ходит по комнате, собирая вещи. Подскочил испуганно:  
— Ты уходишь? Куда? Зачем так рано?  
Он подошел ко мне, взъерошил волосы.  
— Иноуэ-сан звонил, какое-то скоропалительное интервью организовалось, а они мне вчера дозвониться не могли. Дай уже едет туда, думаю после обеда все закончим.  
Каору рассмеялся, глядя на мою сонную физиономию, и добавил:  
— Будешь собираться домой, не забудь уши.


End file.
